1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a gas generator for a safety device for a vehicle, to a method for controlling an apparatus of this kind and to a corresponding computer program, to a safety apparatus for a vehicle, and to a control unit for furnishing a firing voltage and an actuation voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas generators are often used in safety devices for vehicles, for example in order to furnish a gas for an airbag of a vehicle in the event of a collision. For reasons of adaptive capability, the gas generator can be combined with a valve by which the gas mass flow into, for example, an airbag sack can be controlled. Usually a pyrotechnic charge is fired with an ignition means in order to activate the gas generator. Control is applied to the valve by current flow through a solenoid coil. The gas generators are often embodied as cold-gas generators.